


Lyra's History

by Zillidan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dark Ranger, F/F, History, Ren'dorei, Story, quel'dorei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: First Draft of the history of my Ren'dorei Lyra Voidstrider. I am mostly pleased with it for the moment, though it could get edited at some point.





	Lyra's History

Born shortly before the Second War to a simple family living in the forests outside Silvermoon. Father was a simple trader, mother a ranger. At some point later, she had a younger brother, though he is presumed dead. Mother taught her how to use a bow at a young age at quickly became quite proficient in it, as well as simple hand to hand combat and short swords. By her teens, she would have joined the Farstriders and would have joined just in time to witness the first Alliance as well as the entirety of the Second War. Not a fan of her mother and fatherʼs opinion as well as of the opinion of her people to break off from the Alliance, as she felt they were useful allies and didnʼt like her raceʼs prideful attitude. 

Soon enough the Scourge warpath would come and while defending Silvermoon valiantly she fell in fierce combat with a rival necromancer she came to despise. Moments later she was raised as a banshee and sent back into her corpse, as this necromancer thought she could be of use to the Scourge. She was immediately compelled to fight alongside the Scourge but disoriented from a blow to the head she passed out in a bush somewhere. Waking up days later she felt the compulsion of the Scourge to head south to the former capital of Lordaeron to rejoin Arthas. However, the journey took months and she had time to collect her thoughts, realize the nature of her condition, come to terms with it, but still not like it, and intend to make her new life work. She learned survival, especially as an undead being amongst creatures and climates that could end her. 

Upon arrival, she no longer felt the sway of Arthas anymore and met up with Forsaken who had broken away from the Scourge and recently deposed Balnazzar. The hospitality and respect she was given by the Forsaken convinced her to join. She was immediately welcomed by other raised Elves and Sylvanas as a former ranger of Quelʼthelas and spent both the initial time on Azeroth and the Outland campaign training in the necromancy and shadow magic employed by the now called “Dark Rangers.” The hospitality combined with her love and respect for the former Ranger-General convinced her that this was an alright thing to be a part of. The Horde was something she wasnʼt too keen in due to their opposition with the beloved Alliance she used to be a part of, but her kin now known as Blood Elves joining up eased some of that tension for the moment.

She was well preserved and well equipped for The Northrend Campaign. She was deployed alongside the Forsaken and Horde with other Dark Rangers to wage war against the Lich King. Staying away from Alliance and Horde conflict, she instead pursued the leader of the entity that raised her, even killing the necromancer along the way, while she assisted in the effort that eventually took him down. The Wrathgate incident soured her perception of any Forsaken that were not Sylvanas, Nathanos, or her kin. Trusting demons as well as more human-based Forsaken proved costly for her Queenʼs life as well as that if the Forsaken and she wondered if this was really something she wanted. Cataclysm she took it easier, being fiercely loyal to the Banshee Queen and going where she liked, but taking time to actually think about her place in the world and debating about her future on the side she was on. Garrosh “killing” Cairne, as well as his appointment to Warchief, had her again on edge. Though he seems honourable, the Horde was slowly changing into something she feared it would and spent most of her time in the Eastern Kingdoms when possible. 

Pandaria would prove to be a pivotal time in her life. It was mainly a “traditional” Horde type of invasion and one she did not agree with. Though Lorʼthemar and Sylvanas sent their aid, she could tell they were not entirely pleased with the whole thing. The Divine Bell incident proved to be a crucial crux of her life. Secretly, she looked for ways to get to the Alliance while also remaining loyal to her Queen. Not on,y was Jaina murdering her kin and casting them out of Dalaran, she actually had a reason to. The Sindorei were so close to joining the Alliance and she was close to jumping ship with them, but that plan shattered. The struggle between loyalty to who she once was and who she now it came to a head and she had to make some tough choices while finally deposing of the Warchief she was never a fan of. Though she was glad Garrosh was gone, she hated the wasted time and needless death it caused in a silly civil war that should have never happened. At this point, she was very pro “Eastern Kingdoms.”

The Draenor campaign was again quiet. With Volʼjin at the helm she felt ok with the Horde again and was glad they were against the threat of the Iron Horde and the Legion, but her sights were firmly set on her home. Continuing to serve Sylvanas, it was at this point she first heard whispers. Dabbling in shadow magic, she had always heard the Void talk to her but never paid any mind. They were offering her things she didnʼt care about, but this time it was different. Doing scouting in Shadowmoon Valley, she heard a stronger presence near the Dark Star. This Void finally found the hook in her mind. All this time, though her body was well preserved, she longed for life. She  
wasnʼt scared of death, but rather scared and saddened by the life that was taken from her and the death she now felt. The Void offered her an opportunity to seize her mortality back, a half-truth that kept her intrigued until she left Draenor and that presence left her mind, but the hook was still there.

By Legion, everything had changed. Sylvanas was appointed Warchief after Volʼjinʼs demise and Nathanos was really bringing the Dark Rangers into line. For the first time, the Forsaken seemed to be at the helm of their own destiny, and it excited her. Though she wasnʼt thrilled by the Forsaken anymore, she was swept in the fervour of once again serving her Queen as her elite troops. She went along to Stormheim and unfortunately couldnʼt escape direct conflict with the Alliance this time. She slew many Worgen, but she didnʼt feel that same rush she did before but masked it as for as she could. Once the plan for the lantern fell through, the greater Horde presence took over and she was once again reminded of the boring mediocrity she felt with this organization she no longer identified with. She briefly went to Argus and while nothing major happened, her proximity to the void opened her back up to that idea of mortality, the half-lie she was being fed, before returning home to Azeroth.

During all of these years, she frequented Silvermoon a lot when she could. The Belves were very welcoming of their undead kin and she was not seen as an outcast in the slightest. She enjoyed the streets and the countryside, imagining the smells she used to feel, the warmth of the sun that was only bright in her eyes, just trying to continue on with the life she wanted. Many times on her visits she found herself noticing a certain Elf from a distance. In truth, her fierce loyalty to Sylvanas came around her teen years when she found herself more attracted to women more than men. The Farstriders and rangers tended to be more female and she interacted with them enough to the point of finding herself lusting over them rather than men. This beautiful Blood Elf girl was the only thing that warmed her cold soul when she saw her and anytime she spotted her made every day of living more worth it. However, she had always kept her distance, as she felt her Undeath made it impossible to have anything happy happen. Instead, she treasured any time she saw her and continued Silvermoon visits in hopes of spotting this girl.

After she returned home from the Draenor campaign, she couldn't shake the feeling she had when the Void spoke to her on Draenor. Could it actually cure her completely of her Undeath? She spent a lot of time in Silvermoon libraries, something she had never done in her life before, investigating the Void. However, what she found were very basic texts and very unhelpful for what she was seeking. Whenever she tried to look deeper or ask about it, she was met with no answers or even threats of being sent to prison or executed for looking too deeply into Void magic. They didn't understand what she was looking into it for and didn't understand what it was like to be Undead. Eventually, she was approached one day in the libraries by a strange Elf. He told her about another group of Elves that looked into the use of Void magic for the benefit of the Sin'dorei but were promptly banished from Silvermoon for it by Rommath. The only thing he could tell her was to 'find Umbric.' 

Like the libraries of before, asking about this mysterious Umbric was only met with hostility, except for some of the darker sides of society. They told her that Umbric and his followers were sent out of the city into the Ghostlands. Using her Ranger training of old and new, she was able to locate more of these Elves delving into the Void. They accepted her right away, despite her being Undead, as they were looking for more people on their side all the time. She was introduced to Telegros and studied the Void alongside the other Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei while keeping her intentions about why she wanted to a secret. Of course, disaster struck the group soon enough when Ethereals attempted to take control, but a timely arrival by Alleria Windrunner allowed them to survive with their minds intact. 

Lyra, alongside other Ren'dorei, were now fully infused with the power of the Void, keeping it at bay and using its power. While her reaching into the Void didnʼt completely destroy her undeath, what power she was able to master and conquer made her “half” alive. While she couldnʼt procreate, her senses were restored, skin perfectly restored from decay, and most of all her Mind was intact to the point of real emotions. The Void allowed her to feel emotions, of course with a cost that she may not fully realize at the moment. Her pale skin turned a shade of pale purple, her eyes a light purple and blue, her hair a deep shade of blue and purple. Only upon close inspection could someone realize she was dead. To most eyes, she was Renʼdorei. She felt more alive than she had in years and it was just in time as well. Of course, the Ren'dorei would soon enough begin their migration with Alleria to the Alliance and at that moment it all clicked for her. This was it, the Void gave her the means to her life. A scapegoat for the Alliance, a people she identified with above all else, and a new purpose away from people who she fiercely was loyal to and respected, but no longer saw eye to eye with. Furthermore, as fortune had it, the girl she had felt like she had been in love with for years was also on her way out, with no hesitation, she pledged herself to the Renʼdorei, the Alliance, and the Void. Of course, this blessing and good fortune from the Void and the comfort it gave her just meant that she was falling right into their schemes.


End file.
